Heroes come back
by Spiralturtle6
Summary: My first try at a Adventure Time FanFic! Finn runs away from his troubles and returns 5 years later with a few surprises up his sleeve, and at his side.


**This is my attempt at an Adventure Time story. I know I haven't updated my other stories in a while and I'm sorry but the stories kinda slipped my mind but now I'm back and will attempt to update all my stories.**

 **I already wrote chapter 2 and started Chapter 3 I will post them if you guys leave awesome reviews.**

 **Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Finn ran.

He needed to get away, away from it all. He needed to get away from OOO, from the Kingdoms, the Tree Fort and especially get away from _them_.

Many who knew the young man would find it weird and out the ordinary to see the Hero of OOO running away from something. He was known to dive head first into danger with reckless abandonment.

This boy took on a being that was known to have never been defeated, a being that has lived through the mushroom war and takes pleasure in other people's anguish.

So why was this young man who has faced this being, AND survived, running away?

'I can't do this anymore' he thought as tears streamed down his cheeks. He threw his bear hat to the ground letting his blonde locks fall down to the middle of his back.

His foot snagged in an exposed root making him fall forward into dirt, but this didn't stop the boy in his trek to get away from what was in his dust. He pushed himself off of the ground and continued running.

There was a bush in his path but instead of choosing another route the blonde hero ran through it, not knowing that this particular bush bore thorns for a living.

Finn got many cuts on his body some small and shallow and others big and deep, but he didn't stop to tend to these wounds, which leaked a lot of blood.

He was running for what he assumed was an hour but in actual fact he was running for 30 minutes. His vision started to blur as less and less amounts of blood wasn't being pumped to his brain. He was in a state of unawareness now only focused on running forward, he didn't see the tripwire in front of him or the bear trap lying in front of it.

The blonde hero tripped and…

SNAP

CLING

"AHHHHH!" he yelled to the heavens as his right arm got caught in the trap just below his shoulder.

Now awake and in fear of being trapped and waiting for someone or thing to come and claim his life he tried opening the trap. He sound of rustling bushes caught the blonde's attention as he looked back seeing some of the bushes rustle.

Now even more desperate to escape the blonde boy reached for his adoptive father's sword, the Demon Sword. Without a second thought he cut where the bear trap caught him.

His brain finally caught up to what had happened and was overloaded with pain from the now missing arm. Unable to cope with the pain his brain shut down causing Finn to black out.

* * *

Smoke

That was the first thing Finn smelt when he was slowly coming back from blacking out. His eyes fluttered open to come face to face with a camp fire. He watched the flames as he was reminded of a certain flame elemental. This thought brought a smile to the blonde's face as all the memories he shared with her surfaced but as these good memories came to him so did the bad ones, he remembers the betrayal he caused and the pain on said elemental's face when he caused her so much pain.

" _How could you Finn…"_

Unable to take the pain he saw he turned around and came face to face with darkness. This reminded him of another girl one who had lived for many centuries he remembers the times when he was pranked by her and pranked alongside her, as well as the memories of when they had jam sessions together but he also saw the sorrow in her eyes well her lips moved but no words came out but he didn't need to hear them to know what she was saying.

" _I'm sorry Finn…"_

Finn closed his eyes and tried to rid himself of these thoughts but the last person he wanted to remember popped into his head this person had pink hair and pink skin. She smiled warmly at the blonde boy and kissed his forehead he remembered all the times he had to save her and do tasks for her he would do this for her without a second thought not because he cared for her but because he was her champion. He saw the pity in her face when he told her how he feels.

" _We can't Finn your just…"_

"Wake I see" someone said making Finn turn around he eyes widened at who was sitting on the other end of the camp fire. The person had blue skin, a pointed nose and a white beard, but there was somethings different about the person's normal appearance. For one they wore glasses when they normally didn't, had a suit on instead of a blue robe, the skin was slightly less blue as it normally was and the beard didn't barely touch the floor.

"Ice King!" yelled Finn reaching for his sword but found it missing. He became frantic well searching for his sword and his backpack. Then he saw his right arm was missing with the stub being wrapped in bandages.

"Calm down Finn" said an unusually calm Ice King "And please call me Simon" with that being said the blue skinned man went back to poking the fire with a dead bird being roasted over the fire.

Finn blinked in shock at the way the man spoke which wasn't normal for the normally crazy induvial. Finn slowly sat up, well still keeping his guard up, even if he was one armed.

"Well, come on then" said the Ice King, or Simon as he stated he wanted to be called, "come on closer tell old Uncle Simon what troubles you"

Finn didn't move from his spot just watching Simon in confusion at his new personality. Simon looked up at from the fire and smiled well reaching behind the log. Finn froze because he was at the mercy of his 'enemy', he had one arm, no weapon and his bag was missing. Finn kept still as Simon pulled out Finn's Demon sword and his bag.

"I presume you were looking for these?" said Simon throwing Finn's bag over the fire making Finn react in time to catch it with his one hand. Simon leaned forward and stabbed sword into the ground next to the camp fire and then returned to his previous activity of poking the camp fire. Finn watched the man for a minute then jumped forward well grabbing his sword then pointed it at Simon, who didn't even flinch at the weapon being pointed at him.

"You have all the right to kill me. It's justifiable because of my past deeds influenced by the crown" said Simon indicating towards the crown tied around his waist "but before you do, and if you do, please tell Marceline that I'm sorry and I wish I could have been there for her"

For a grand total of 5 minutes neither of them spoke the only sounds was that of the crackling fire and a wind that rustled the leaves of the trees. Finn lowered the sword and sat on the stump once again, stabbing his sword in the ground, well holding his stump of an arm.

"Your Simon alright" said Finn noticing his top was missing.

"Never said I wasn't" said Simon with a chuckle well taking the bird off the fire and tore off a leg and handing it to Finn. The blonde boy took the leg, hesitant at first.

The two ate in relative silence well watching the fire. Simon had a smile on his face well Finn felt a bit uneasy.

"Does your running into the woods have to do with rejection?" Simon asked out of the blue making Finn almost choke on the piece of bird.

"Wh-What?!" Finn yelled in shock making Simon chuckle, the blue skinned male finished off his piece of the bird and offered the rest to a fox that came up to the fire to see what made that noise. The animal accepted the free food offered to it then ran off to who knows where.

"Well I don't agree with the action I'm willing to take you to a place where you can lay low for as long as you need" said Simon throwing some sand on the fire snuffing it out, after Finn was done with his piece of bird.

"What, where?" asked Finn well Simon just smiled back at him.

* * *

Finn looked around at the buildings of Wizard city as he was escorted by the guards of the city.

When they had entered the city Finn was immediately spotted as a non-magic user and was detained to be brought before the Grand Master Wizard along with Simon, for bringing Finn into the city when it was specifically stated to all magic users that they were not allowed to bring non-magic users into the city. The only reason Finn and Simon weren't turned into sticks was because Simon demanded to talk to the Grand Master Wizard and, since he was regarded as a wizard of the city, the guards had to obey his request.

Now the two were being escorted into a large room where a huge man was seated with a white cloak around him that looked similar to hair with two green eyes that resembled emeralds and what appeared to be hair on top of his head with what appeared to be a crown keeping the hair together.

"Ice King!" his booming voice made Finn flinch "Why have you brought an outsider into our city?!"

Simon smiled at the huge wizard not the least bit intimidated by the loud voice 'he's either deaf or really brave' thought Finn.

"I have brought him here because I wish for him to be able to stay in the city until he is ready to face that which troubles him" said Simon. No one said anything after that statement; no one knew what to say.

"A human living in Wizard City?!" said the giant wizard in shock "Do you know how absurd this sounds?"

"I'm well aware of how crazy it sounds and I'm ready to receive any punishment you bestow upon me, but I implore you to at least allow Finn the Human to seek refuge in Wizard City" said Simon bowing his head.

"Wait Finn the Human?" said GMW taking a better look at the human next to the former Ice King "Aren't you the champion of OOO? Especially the champion of Princess Bubblegum, what are you doing here?"

"…" Finn didn't say anything as the Grand Master Wizards waited patiently for the last Human's response.

"I can't handle it anymore" he whispered but the other two occupants of the room heard him because of the quietness of the room.

"Handle what?" asked GMW.

"I-I can't handle the constant neglect!" he yelled making the Grand Master Wizard raise a non-existent eyebrow "All I ever do is save people; it's the same thing every day! And I can't stand seeing other people being happy all around me!" some tears had started leaking from Finn's eyes now.

"If I heard someone asking for my help again I was sure that I would have probably stabbed them regardless of the repercussions!" as Finn kept venting the two other males said nothing.

When the last Human started coming down from his ranting did Simon place a hand on Finn's shoulder making the blonde boy look at the former Ice King, who smiled at him well wiping a tear out of the corner of his eye.

"Feeling better now Finn?" he asked as Finn nodded his head well releasing a shuddering sigh.

"I've heard quiet enough" the two turned their attention to the leader of the wizards who stood up from his seat and walked down the stairs in front of him till he was in front Finn. The Grand Master Wizard knelt down so he could look Finn in the eye "I the Grand Master Wizard of Wizard City grant you, Finn the Human sanctuary in my city"

Finn was stunned at that and didn't know what to say, luckily Simon spoke for him.

"Thank you Grand Wizard I leave Finn in your City's capable hands" said Simon turning around and walking out of the Grand Master Wizard's throne room with, a still shocked Finn following behind him.

Once they were outside Simon turned around so he could look at Finn in the eye. The action caused the blonde boy to snap out of his shock.

"Well Finn I guess this is where we part ways" said Simon placing a hand of Finn's shoulder.

"What?!" said, once again shocked, Finn "But-But"

"Don't worry I called in a favour from an old friend she'll look after you until you inform her that her services will not be required" said Simon turning around again to continue walking.

"Wait! How will I find her?" asked Finn as Simon looked over his shoulder at Finn with a smile.

"Don't worry I think she's found you" said Simon pointing his thumb over to his left making Finn turn his head towards that direction and saw someone who had a hood on their head with leaf hair flowing out from underneath it. A black cape was covering their back that held a quiver of green arrows, their colour of top was dark purple well their pants were tan. A black belt was located around their waist with long black/purple boots, a black eye mask was covering the top portion of their face making it seem like their hair was casting a shadow over their eyes, said eyes were light green with vertical dark green pupils making them seem like that of a cat. Out of all this the most distinguishing feature was the tree branch antlers located on top of their head.

The person was sticking close to the darkness but Finn could see two things that confirmed this person was female, and they were kinda hard to miss, not that they were big but were average size.

"Ok but-" Finn turned to where Simon previously was but didn't see the blue skinned man anymore.

"Soooo, your the person Simon asked me to look after" Finn heard come from behind him making him turn around and step back in shock at seeing the girl so close to his face "Wait a minute I know you" she said tapping her chin in thought.

"Oh yeah your that boy who fought in the Wizard battle" she said snapping her fingers at remembering where she saw the blonde boy.

"What?! How could you know that, I wore a disguise" said a flabbergasted Finn.

"I didn't, but I do now" said the smirking girl. Finn's mouth started moving up and down at being tricked like that.

"So what's your name anyway?" asked the girl levitating an arrow in her hand.

"I'm Finn the Human" Finn introduced himself after getting over his shock at being played.

"Oooooh! Mister goodie two shoes himself, huh?" said the girl laughing making Finn turn red in anger.

"Hey!"

"Just messing with ya, hero" she said chuckling "Names Huntress Wizard by the way"

Huntress reached out a gloved right hand to Finn looking for a hand shake. Finn was about to reach forward with his right hand when he remembered that he lacked said appendage and the arm attachment that came with it. Finn twisted his left hand and shook her hand with that.

"Weird kinda handshake you got there hero boy" she said then noticed his lack of a right arm "What happened to you?"

"I…got caught in a bear trap" the boy mumbled but Huntress was still able to hear him.

"Got caught in a bear trap" she said then laughed "Way to go there hero boy, I'd say look before you leap but your actions speak for themselves"

Finn grumbled and attempted to cross his arms but just caused Huntress to laugh harder making Finn's face turn a darker shade of red, with embarrassment and anger. After a while Huntress calmed down and tried to stop laughing but ended up realising little chuckles.

"Alright *chuckle* hero boy, let's go" she grabbed his left hand and started walking in a certain direction. Finn blinked in surprise at the sudden action.

"Where are we going?" he asked making Huntress look back and smirk at him making the blonde boy feel slightly nervous.

* * *

"Yo Ron James" said Huntress walking into Ron James' Spell Palace still holding Finn's hand. The rectangular headed wizard turned around to see Huntress and grinned widely.

"Huntress it's been to long" he said then took notice of Finn still holding her hand. Ron smirked well narrowing his eyes mischievously "And who's this? Your boyfriend"

Huntress and Finn looked at him strangely then looked at where he was looking and quickly let go of the other's hand well blushing madly.

"NO!" the two yelled looking away well Ron laughed.

"Just messing with you two" the Wizard salesman said chuckling "so what can I do for you two?"

"Finn here needs a new arm" said Huntress as Ron's eyes' widened in shock.

"Wait! Finn? As in Finn the Human?" asked Ron.

"How many Finn's do you know?" asked Huntress sarcastically, well rolling her eyes.

Ron huffed in annoyance "About as many Huntresses" he said you could hear a crash as Huntress gained a tick mark.

"Why you little…" Ron put his hands up in a manner of surrender.

"Just joking Huntress, just joking" he said then turned his attention to Finn who had remanded silent through all this "so let's see the damage"

Finn stepped past a glaring Huntress and let Ron examine his arm.

"Hmhm" hummed Ron looking at the stump without putting too much pressure on it "I got just what you need!"

The rectangular head shaped wizard ducked under the counter and random items were tossed out from beneath there. The other Wizard and Non-wizard had to duck as random things were cast in their direction. Finn was pretty sure he saw a rubber chicken fly over their heads.

"Here we go!" said Ron coming up and placing a robotic arm on the counter. The arm was silver in colour with many gears in place most likely for it to mimic the movements of a real arm. Some runes were carved at random parts of the robotic arm.

Finn and Huntress were astonished at the piece of machinery in front of them, more so for Huntress than Finn because he's seen things like this before. Ron smirked at their astonished faces looking relatively smug.

"I know right. Found this beauty as I was on the outskirts of the city it was rusted and looked like it was gonna fall apart but with a little magic, and a whole lotta lucky I was able to fix it, maybe even made it better" bragged Ron rubbing his nails against his top.

"Wow Ron, for someone as incompetent as yourself this is pretty good" said Huntress as Ron nodded his head.

"I kn-Wait what!" yelled Ron well Huntress started laughing at the jab she made at his intelligence.

Well the two were arguing Finn was looking at the arm with a faraway look in his eyes. He touched the arm and accidently ran his hand over one of the runes. The arm made a noise drawing Ron and Huntress's attention to it.

"What did you do?!" yelled Ron in panic Finn looked surprised at the sudden outburst of the wizard.

"I just touched it" said Finn afraid he had broken it. He was proven wrong when the arm turned into a makeshift mini gun causing the occupants of the room to duck behind cover. Finn and Huntress threw down a shelf and took cover behind it well Ron took cover behind his counter. The arm was shooting bullets randomly which made it difficult for any of the three to get close to it to turn it off.

"Which rune did you touch?!" yelled Ron over the noise of gun fire.

"I don't know the one near the elbow!" Finn yelled back. Huntress peaked around the shelf and saw the arm was turning in circles shooting bullets all over denting the walls and breaking some of Ron's merchandise. The arm started firing in their direction forcing Huntress to take cover again.

"How do we turn it off?!" yelled Huntress.

"We're gonna need to touch the same rune again!" explained Ron as Finn looked around the bookcase and saw the arm had no set rhythm to it, it would fire in one direction then switch to random direction.

"How am I supposed to do that?!" Finn yelled "I can't just go in there head first and hope that the arm doesn't turn its attention on me!"

Huntress took notice of a blue bottle on the floor she quickly reached out and grabbed it avoiding the gun fire. She popped it open and took a whiff of it, he eyes widened in surprise.

'Where'd Ron get this?' she thought then turned her attention to the blonde boy next to her who was pressed up against the bookcase still trying to avoid the gun fire.

She grabbed the boy by his shoulders and pushed him to the floor making him look shocked at the action.

"Huntress?" he asked seeing the serious look in her eyes. She uncorked the bottle and shoved it in Finn's mouth forcing him to drink. Finn started squirming in surprise at the liquid the girl was forcing him to drink. When the bottle was done Finn pushed the girl off of him and stood up.

"What the hell Hunt!" he yelled not realizing he had just given her a nickname.

Ping

Ping

Ping

Fin blinked then turned around to see that the bullets of the arm were just bouncing off of his body without harming him.

"What was that stuff?" asked Finn.

"I'll explain after you turn that thing off!" Huntress yelled "Quickly you only got 10 seconds left before the spell wears off!"

Finn turned around and sprinted towards the arm well it continued firing randomly. When he was close Finn grabbed the arm and searched for the rune that he had touched earlier and found it glowing red. He touched it and then the arm shut-down.

Ron and Huntress came out from where they were hiding. Ron walked over and snatched the arm from Finn being sure not to touch any of the runes. He checked it over then sighed in relief.

"Luckily the arm is ok" said Ron then frowned at Finn who rubbed the back of his head "can't say the same about the rest of my shop though"

"I'm sorry ok!" said Finn as a tick mark throbbed on top of Ron's head. Finn took his back pack off and started rummaging through it searching for something.

He took a grand total of 30 seconds before he found what he was looking for. Standing up from his position on the floor Finn placed a sack on the counter then opened it up. The sack itself wasn't really impressive it was as big as Finn's hand.

Finn opened it up and put his hand in shocking Huntress and Ron at how deep his arm went in the sack, all the way up to his elbow. Finn withdrew his hand from the sack and let gold coins and jewels litter the counter further shocking Huntress and Ron.

"Will this cover the damage?" asked Finn placing the sack back in his bag again. Ron placed the arm on the counter then picked up a diamond checked to see if it was real.

After checking all the jewels did Ron grin widely "Finn my man, this more than covers the damage and will allow me to expand my shop" he said picking up the arm and held it out towards Finn "Here, this is on the house" said Ron.

"Wh-Wha, but-" Finn couldn't form a full sentence at seeing Ron giving something away that he worked so hard on.

"It's all good bra"

Finn took the arm hesitantly scared of touching another rune. Finn looked at the arm and then to his stump, Finn tried to put it on and was failing miserably. Huntress and Ron tried to stifle their laughs but after Finn's fifth attempt they couldn't hold it anymore and started out right laughing.

"Hey! It's not funny, you try doing this with one hand!" Finn pouted.

"Come here you goofball" said Huntress grabbing the arm and placed it where by Finn's stump of an arm. The runes started glowing well the gears started turning Finn saw a flash of light come from his arm as blood started pouring out rapidly. Finn started screaming at the intense pain he was feeling at the moment.

'Seems Simon casted a spell to keep the blood from leaking out and null the pain' thought Huntress as the arm started digging into Finn's arm with wires exiting the mechanical arm and attaching to severed tendons and nerves. Runes started spreading from the arm towards Finn's body and were burned in into his skin all on the right side of his body, the side where the arm was attached. The runes were burning so intense that they burned right through Finn's top forcing the boy to tear the top off, least it catch fire and burn up along with his skin.

After a minute of agonizing pain did the gears stop turning and the runes stop burning into his skin. Finn fell to his knees in the blood on the floor breathing hard, he coughed up some blood.

"Yeah that's normal" said Ron searching under his counter again and handed Huntress a red bottle. The girl took a whiff then lifted Finn's head up and made him drink the content like before. When she was done Finn was breathing and coughing harder.

"Oh suck it up you big baby" said Huntress rolling her eyes.

"Fuck….Fuck you" said Finn as Huntress laughed at Finn flipping her the bird with his new robot hand.

* * *

After the 'Ron James' Spell Palace' incident the two found themselves at one of the many restaurants Wizard City had to offer. They took the booth way at the back so they could talk without others listening in on their conversation.

"I'll have the steak" ordered Finn "With some water please"

"Just some fries for me" said Huntress as they handed their menus back to the waitress who nodded and walked away.

The two sat in relative silence, Huntress was twiddling an arrow between her fingers well Finn was looking over his new arm careful not to touch any of the runes.

"What was that stuff you made me drink earlier?" asked Finn breaking the silence between the two. Huntress looked up well placing her right leg over her left one and stashed her arrow in its quiver.

"The blue stuff?" seeing Finn nod his head Huntress sighed "It's a form of steroids, a muscle enhancer if you will. It thickens the muscles to the point where not even a sword could pierce the skin. It's rare for someone to own it only few know how to make it, one mistake and the person who consumed it could have had their muscles blown to kingdom come"

That bit of information made Finn's eyes widened in shock.

"WHAT?!" he yelled drawing the attention of everybody in the restaurant. Finn noticed the staring they got and apologized well sitting down blushing heavily.

"You knew all of this and still you forced me to drink it?!" Finn whispered harshly with an angry look on his face.

"It was a 50/50 chance that the mixture was correct lucky I was right huh?" she said smirking at Finn's face "Hey don't give me that look at least it worked"

Finn kept glaring at Huntress but sighed and looked away "If I can ask a question now: how deep is that sack you carry in your backpack and what's in it?"

"It carries enough treasure for me to by a mountain and I'd still be able to build a mansion" explained Finn answering both questions in one sentence.

Huntress fell backwards in her chair with a BAM. She got up quickly and slammed her hands on the table with a surprised look on her face.

"Where'd you get so much money?!" she yelled as Finn raised a brow then pointed behind her making her look over her shoulder to see the whole restaurant once again staring at the two.

"The fuck you looking at?!" yelled Huntress making the people go back to their own business. Huntress huffed then took her seat again as the food came floating towards the table.

"You still didn't answer my question, hero boy" said the green skinned wizard.

"My whole life either revolved around saving people or diving into dungeons obviously my brother and I collected enough of the treasure to stash away in the bottom of our treehouse" explained Finn taking a bite of the steak in front of him "Before I ran away I filled my 'Bottomless Sack' with all the gold it could carry"

Huntress was chewing on her fries well listening to Finn "Why did you run away anyway?" she asked as Finn stopped moving and looked down at the food in front of him.

"…" the boy didn't say anything making Huntress raise a brow but didn't push him.

"I'd…rather not get into that again" he said "I've already had to explain to the Grand Master Wizard why I ran away and I might explode again if I talk about it again, maybe another time"

"I'll respect that" said Huntress swiping his water and taking a sip, not that Finn complained "How long are you planning on staying here anyway?"

"4 or 5 years, give or take" that made Huntress choke on a fry. She started coughing as Finn reached over and pat her back.

"4 or 5 years?!" she yelled then looked over her shoulder to glare at the people who turned their heads in their direction again, said people turned away.

"What did you do? Murder someone?" asked a shocked Huntress 'that'd be a story to tell the grandchildren: _'How Finn the hero of OOO fell from grace'_ maybe shorten it'

"What? No!" yelled Finn "It doesn't concern any actions I've done to wrong people, it concerns-" he stopped himself as his eyes widened.

"'It concerns'?"

"Listen I said I don't wanna talk about so, for the love of Glob, don't push any further" said Finn. Huntress searched his eyes for something that would tell her what troubled him but found nothing.

The green skinned girl sighed and went back to eating her fries well Finn ate his steak. The two didn't talk again after that.

* * *

The two found themselves walking down the street of the city with Finn's top back on but still bearing the burnt marks of the runes. Luckily Finn was able to wash some of the blood off of his knees.

"Alright next we get you new clothes" said Huntress leading them to a clothing store.

Before they stepped in Huntress turned around and gave Finn a look.

"Before we go in there please don't burn this place down or do something that will force you to pay more than your supposed to pay" explained Huntress as Finn blushed in embarrassment.

"It was a mistake!" he yelled as Huntress walked into the clothing store.

* * *

Huntress sat outside one of the dressing rooms waiting for Finn to come out. She leaned her cheek against her hand as Finn was changing.

"Hey! Come on out! You're not one of those guys who stare at their own reflection are you?!" she yelled towards the dressing room.

"I'm almost done ok!" Finn yelled back as the curtain of the dressing room opened Finn stepped out wearing a black trench coat with the right sleeve torn off and the left arm's one was rolled up till it was below his elbow, instead of his usual shorts Finn went with baggy dark blue jeans with black boots, around his neck was a long black scarf that almost reached the floor a black bear's top portion of its head connected to the trench coat on top of his head with the teeth sharpened to a fine point and casting a light shadow over his eyes, his top was a dark blue tank top.

"How's this?" asked Finn his mouth was covered by the scarf. Huntress was at a loss for words at what she saw.

"Wow" she said amazed at how much more intimidating Finn looked now.

"I know right took me a while but I finally got what I needed and threw them together" Finn said grinning and decided to wear the clothes out instead of changing into his broken and blood stained clothes. The blonde boy walked past Huntress who was still frozen in shock at what she just witnessed.

"Hi, do you have more of these kinds of clothes?" Finn asked the store attendant.

"No, but give me a moment" the clerk reached into his pocket then withdrew a book. The clerk flipped through the pages looking for something, when he found it the clerk held his hand open palm facing Finn who looked confused.

The clerk chanted in another language then light shone from his open palm hitting Finn's clothes and making them shine. When the light died down Finn looked down on to the counter and saw a stack of the same type of clothes.

"Mathematical!" exclaimed Finn in amazement.

"So how will you be paying for this?" asked the clerk as Finn got his sack of treasure out and pulled coins and some jewels out making the clerk's jaw hit the floor.

"Keep the change" said a grinning Finn grabbing two bags and filled the bags with the clothes then exited the store.

"I'm Rich!" Finn could hear the clerk yell from outside. Huntress walked outside looking confused.

"Is there a reason the clerk in there looks like he won the lottery?" she asked seeing the bags in Finn's hands and put two and two together "You over paid again didn't you?"

Finn scratched the back of his head in embarrassment as Huntress sighed in annoyance.

(End of chapter 1)

* * *

 **That's the story hope you guys enjoyed it. Leave awesome reviews and tell me if you guys want me to continue the story!**

 **Peace out!**


End file.
